A Warm Winter Night
by iluvmylowandbaseball
Summary: This is a pointless one shot fic I just made up. It starts out the week of the Winter Carnival. Sort of future fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I don't even own some of the lines in my own story. So, so sad. :-(.

Summary: Just a pointless oneshotter that came to mind after watching " That'll Do Pig." Beware of fluffiness. You have been warned.

A Warm Winter Night

Rory Gilmore had never ever been wrapped up in a boy. She'd never wonder what he was doing while she was reading. Not even with her ex-boyfriend Dean Forester. Only the first few months with Dean had she wondered about him constantly. But that feeling only lasted a little while. Dean became way to predictable. She felt as if everyday she spent with him was some recording that would play over and over. That is, until he came to town.

He was a lone rebel in a sea of small town gossipers. And she admired him for that. For being different, for not expecting her to be perfect, angelic Rory Gilmore, for being unpredictable. That was when she started to wonder what he was doing every second, minute, and hour of the day. Thoughts of Jess Mariano would fill her mind, and she would feel guilty. Her mind was supposed to be directed to her boyfriend, not the guy she had a crush on, although she denied it.

But she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Her mind could drown in thoughts of Jess Mariano and she wouldn't feel guilty. Only because she was with Jess. And she didn't feel bored anymore.

……………………………………

They were walking across the square, wrapped up in each other's arms doing what any other normal eighteen-year-old couple would do. Making out. Rory pulled her lips away from his.

" You know what just occurred to me? That we are very fortunate to have good teeth."

" Yes, very fortunate." Jess confirmed. He caught her lips in his and resumed kissing as he steered her in front of him, causing her to walk backwards as they neared the gazebo. She pulled away once again.

" Can you imagine if braces were involved in this interaction?"

" It'd be a blood bath." He answered, backing her into the railing. He caught her lips in his and then started to kiss his way down her cheek to her neck.

" I can't catch my breath." She said, breathless of course.

" You're not supposed to." He muttered.

" Hey." Jess kissed her lips briefly and then kissed her neck. " Listen. Thursday night is the Stars Hollow Winter Carnival."

" Oh yeah?" He asked as he kissed her cheek in a seductive manner and then resumed to kiss her neck.

" Yeah. I thought we could go, meet Lane there." He pulled away and looked at her.

" Nope." He answered simply, resuming to kiss her neck.

" But it'll be really fun." She whined.

" Shh." He said as he put a finger to his lip and buried his face in her neck once more.

" They'll have really bad games, and really bad food, and the marching band will play and-"

" Rory, I'm doing some of my best work here and you're just talking right through it." He whined as he looked at her. She sighed.

" Oh come one, let's go to the carnival." He unwrapped himself from her and continued walking, then instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder again as she came up behind him.

" I don't go to these stupid town things."

" You went to the Bid-A-Basket Festival, you went to the dance marathon." She listed.

He looked at her and declared, " That's when I was trying to get you, I know have you, that means I don't have to go anymore."

" You're serious?" She asked.

" As a heart attack."

" But it'll be fun." They turned a corner and walked on the sidewalk.

" We can have our own fun." He suggested.

" I can't miss the winter carnival." She sighed.

" Rory come on." He said as he kissed her cheek, trying to get her to stop talking and kiss him.

" Well, I never have. I can't. Just, go with me, please?" He directed his gaze in front of him, towards the street and looked at her again.

" Look. How about you go the festival, meet Lane, and then I'll hook up with you afterwards?"

" Jess." She whined. He grabbed her backpack's strap and pulled her in front of him.

" That's my final offer man." She frowned, and then smiled as his lips neared hers.

" Fine." He kissed her, backing her onto the curb before fitting her underneath his arm. He kissed her again as a car drove past them, almost running them over.

" We're gonna walk right in front of a car one of these days." Rory said as he caught her lips in his for the remainder of the walk to the diner. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the diner door.

" So… you want some help with your homework?" He let her hand go as she looked at him and took her snowcap off.

" You're going to help me?"

" Yep."

" Don't take this the wrong way, but how?"

" Come upstairs and I'll show you?" He said as he steered her slowly towards the stairs.

" Upstairs?" She smiled.

" Yep." He nodded.

" Well, you know how important my education is to me."

" Yes, I do." He nodded. The door above the diner door rang. They looked back and saw Kirk enter, wet and shivering.

" Co-co-co-co-ff-ff-ff-ee-ee-ee." He ordered as he sat down at the counter.

" Be right back." Jess walked behind the counter, grabbed the coffee pot, and set a large mug in front of Kirk.

" What happened to you?" Jess asked as he poured a large amount of steaming coffee in the mug and placed the coffee pot back in the machine.

" I-I-I-fe-fe-fell-in-the-la-la-la-lake."

" I don't even want to know." Jess walked over to Rory and led her up the stairs. Once they were inside, Rory dropped her backpack near the door and laid her jacket over it. Jess walked into the kitchen.

" Soda?"

" Yes please." She walked over to the couch and picked a book off of the coffee table and started to read. Jess set the soda on the coffee table and took the book from her.

" Hey! I was reading that!" Jess rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

" You can read it later. Not now." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. A few minutes later they were lying horizontally on the couch. Rory pulled her head back.

" Where's Luke?" Jess's brow furrowed in confusion.

" Why?"

" Just wondering why he hasn't burst in here every ten minutes to check on us."

" Oh. He went skiing with Nicole for a few days, leaving me to open and close the diner. Oh god, I hate him for that."

" Hey, that's mean."

" That's mean? I have to wake up at 5 in the frickin' morning every day while he's gone."

" You're not going to die for waking up three hours earlier than usual."

" What do you know? I need my beauty sleep, unless of course you want to see me with gel-less hair." She shook her head.

" I don't think I want to. But I see you have gotten in touch with your feminine side." She smiled.

" Yeah, but that was years ago." She laughed, but he cut her off with his lips. She slid her tongue, tentatively, into his mouth. He pushed her tongue out and slid his tongue into her mouth. He fought with her tongue for what seemed like hours. Half an hour later Rory pulled her head back and leaned it against the arm of the couch. He leaned his forehead against hers.

" Wow…"

" Wow what?" he whispered.

" You're a great kisser." She blushed ever so slightly and he smirked.

" You just now found that out? I'm hurt." He said, faking hurt.

" No, I'm just amazed." She kissed him briefly, but deeply.

" I love you. So much." He whispered. She smiled. Jess loved her. Jess Mariano loved her, Rory. Jess Mariano loved her, Rory Gilmore. And she felt the same way.

" Please say something. You're making me sort of nervous." He bit his bottom lip, something you wouldn't see Jess Mariano do often.

" I love you too." She finally said. He smiled down at her and caught her lips in his for a very heated kiss. After a few slow passing minutes, his hand wandered down her side to her skirt's zipper. She shifted a little under him, unsure if now was the right time or not. He pulled the zipper down slowly, almost tentatively. She smiled against his lips and made up her mind. She loved Jess Mariano and that was what made it all right.

Five Years Later 

Jess sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his lap. He felt the bed sink as someone climbed onto ir and snaked her arms around his waist.

" Hey." She said quietly. " What's wrong?" He sighed and sat up.

" Nothing."

" Really? Well, nothing seems like a whole lot of something." She kissed his neck and inhaled his scent.

" Rory, nothing is wrong."

" Sure."

" Really."

" Jess, I know you too well to fall for your 'It's nothing' act." He sighed.

" I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She smiled and brought her head up, meeting his gaze.

" Me too." She lay back on the bed and he followed suit.

They stared at the ceiling for a while until Rory brought her left hand up. It bore a gold engagement ring. It was the most precious thing she owned. She had had it for three years and had been anxious since the day she got it. She admired the shining diamond on her hand that was soon to be replaced with another beautiful ring; full of promises she knew he would keep.

The ring had been given to her on the second anniversary of the start of their real adult relationship( in other words she got it in her second year at Yale, on the day that they had sex for the first time, two years later). The wedding was going to be the same day as well. This day was the best day of the year for her, after her birthday of course. That warm winter night he proposed on had been perfect.

The only thing different this year is that the day was the day of the first snow. Which in the Gilmore way of life is good luck.

" We're getting married." Jess finally spoke what they were both thinking.

" Today." Rory added.

" Yeah. I'm happy. Nervous as hell, but happy…"

" Me too." Rory looked over at him and smiled.

" I love you."

" I love you too." Jess leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

" We should go to sleep, even if we only sleep for two hours." Rory suggested.

" Yeah. No one likes an un-groomed groom." She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

" That goes without saying." Rory closed her eyes.

" Happy anniversary Rory." She smiled.

" You remembered." She whispered.

" How could I forget?" He looked down at her and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away and shut his eyes.

" Happy anniversary Jess."

End…

I told you it would be fluffy. Please leave a review.


End file.
